Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to techniques for controlling radios of wireless devices that cause interference at a broadcast multimedia receiver device.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
Signal reception at a broadcast multimedia receiver device may be interfered by signal transmission from wireless communication entities that operate on various frequency bands/channels and using various radio access technologies (RATs). It may be desirable to mitigate the interference at the broadcast multimedia receiver device caused by the wireless communication devices/entities.